


雪国

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 莫闻缄默本G
Relationships: 孙权/陆逊
Kudos: 1





	雪国

轰隆，轰隆。  
一列黑火车吭哧吭哧地驶在旷野里，草原上空拖曳出长长的黑烟，风把列车碾过铁轨时发出的痛苦呻吟传得很远。  
陆逊午觉睡醒，手撑在窗台上看风景。越往北去气温越低，远处群山还有雪未消融，在晴日里闪着银光。这一带属于草原向戈壁过渡，越往前走，草色变得零星，铁轨上到处都是砾石，让这段路的颠簸程度又升了一级。  
一路的风景并没有什么新奇的。世界横遭变故，被病毒席卷的城市里死的死、逃的逃，犹如森森鬼域；未被感染的城市终日人心惶惶。反倒是这种地方，因为人迹罕至而逃过了一劫，还保持着原来的样子——单调，却透着强劲的生命力。  
单调的画面盯久了，脑子里紧绷的弦不松也得松，陆逊打了个呵欠，脑袋一点一点，眼看着又要睡过去，对面床铺上突然爆出一声气急败坏的嚎叫。  
孙权把手机往枕头上一扔，哧溜一下滑进被子里，蒙头盖住。陆逊被惊动了，转头疑惑地看他：“你怎么了？”  
孙权躲在被窝里哼哼：“烦死了，别问我。”  
陆逊越瞧越好奇，把他的手机捞过来，指纹解锁，打开就是相册的界面，乌漆墨黑的相片占了满满一页。陆逊随手点开一张，发现拍的是自己。刚刚光顾着犯困，竟然没注意这家伙的小动作。  
车厢内光线昏暗，还逆着光，拍出来的照片黑乎乎一坨，要不是这拍的正是他本人，陆逊都不一定认得出。  
黑乎乎就算了，再怎么说，他的脸就算是剪影也是较为不碍眼的剪影。关键是，列车晃得厉害，孙权每次费尽周折找好角度，暗自欣赏完毕，要按下快门时，车抖一下。按一次，抖一次，成心和他作对。  
陆逊强忍着笑意，隔着被子拍拍他，一本正经道：“你恐怕是得了帕金森，等这趟挺过去，我得带你去治治手。”  
“……”孙权气得冒汗，原本暖气不足的车厢被他这么一闹都热了起来。车厢内逼仄，他手臂一伸，腿一跨，眨眼就到了陆逊的床上，四肢重重地压在对方身上。  
局势突然逆转，陆逊一惊，嘴角的笑容未及收敛，加速的心跳声就出卖了他。孙权哑着嗓子：“我的手需不需要治，你还不清楚么。”

四天前，孙权和陆逊接到孙策的电话，孙策坦白了自己和周瑜这一年间暗地里替高层做了什么，最后扔出巨型炸弹——丧尸病毒已经失去控制，地球免不了一场苦战，你哥我，不幸成为第一只变异体，并以一骑绝尘的美貌荣获丧尸界一枝花的头衔，在此向全世界通告。  
孙权听后不知该哭还是该笑，他并非不信任孙策，那个人虽然平时满嘴跑火车，但一旦涉及到重要的事，却从来不儿戏，都这个时候了还有心思和他打嘴炮，说明孙策有办法改变现在这个糟糕的状况，并不是到了绝处。果然不出孙权所料，下一秒，他的倒霉大哥就把这个扭转乾坤的任务交给了他。  
“许贡有个手下叫许昭，据我所知，汉王朝内部研制的唯一一支治疗血清就是被这个家伙偷走了，我要你找到他，把血清拿回来。”孙策在那头说。他声音疲惫，却又狂妄得不可一世，仿佛在他身后随时会响起英雄的礼赞和万人欢呼那样，坚定，又勇敢。  
“……哥，”孙权的喉结滚了滚，话一出口竟有些破碎，“那你呢。”  
“我啊，”孙策笑了一声，“我要去当骑士，去拯救一个又坏又任性的公主呗。”  
这个笨蛋永远在做超级英雄的梦，以为天塌下来自己两只手臂就能顶住，可他又那么清醒和坚决，朝着一个目标一往无前。留着同一种血的动脉砰砰跳动，兄弟之间的心电感应告诉孙权——相信他。孙策把后背交给了他，那就让他毫无顾虑地直面前方的恶龙猛兽。  
这个中二病想做堂吉诃德、福尔摩斯、蝙蝠侠，那他就做他的桑丘、华生和罗宾。  
“……我掌握的信息就这些了，你这些年跟着我也没白学，该怎么查就怎么查，大哥相信你。还有……”电话那头的孙策顿了顿，“伯言，你在旁边吗？”  
电话开着免提放在桌上，陆逊应了一声。  
“拜托你照顾我们家二谋啊。”  
孙权握住了旁边人的手，对方用更大的力道回应他。  
“嗯，我会的。”

这时候，特别行动科已经名存实亡，靠着以前残留的关系网，他们查到线索时，许昭已经离开了S城，正往东北的方向去。  
治疗药物的事刻不容缓，按孙策的话说，人类的命运就挂在你们裤腰带上呢。孙权和陆逊把原本行李箱内为去南太平洋海岛度假而准备的各式花裤衩清出来，换成了风衣、棉服、暖宝宝，灰头土脸地踏上了下岗人员再就业之路。  
许昭知道自己身上这支血清的重要性，不敢单枪匹马行动，孙权和陆逊追上他时，许昭已经联系上了境外的雇佣兵，在他们的保护下逃往人迹罕至的俄罗斯远东。  
虽然孙权陆逊两人受过汉王朝极其严苛的训练，奈何势单力薄，不敢托大，一路上一直在寻找机会下手，不知不觉跟着许昭一行人越过国境线，到了外兴安岭。此时他们在一列横贯西伯利亚的火车上。

车厢门突然被打开，十几双战地靴像是要把地板踩出坑一般。孙权抚在陆逊腰间的手突然一滞，抬头撞进一对灰色的眼睛里。  
孙权愣了三秒，突然浑身一抖，瑟瑟缩缩地躲开对方的眼神。一开口，一股纯正的东北大碴子：“你、你你想干啥！”  
那双老鼠一样的眼睛在他脸上扫了一圈，垂下眼，看着雪白的被褥上露出的半个黑色脑袋：“woman？”  
孙权唯唯诺诺：“是，是。”  
对方犹觉有异，冰冷的目光钉在他身上，孙权只能继续发抖。过了好一会儿，一只白皙的手颤着从被子里伸出来，扯了扯他的衣摆，像是害怕，又像害羞。修长的指节上闪着一抹银光。  
那人目光一凝，转头朝领头人说了一长串俄语，领头人点点头，命令一行人离开，继续盘查下一节车厢。  
最后一个雇佣兵消失在车厢门后，原本抖得骨头都要散架的孙权表情瞬间冷下来。陆逊心领神会：看来许昭要有行动了。如果不是，这群老毛子不会这么紧张地盘查车厢。  
列车叮铃哐啷地驰过原野，孙权看看窗外天色，心里飞快盘算：“许昭将血清放在身上，他自己就是个活靶子。他好不容易将血清偷带出国，一定会待价而沽，局势越糟他的利益就越大。如果我是他，最简单的方法就是找个隐蔽的地方把血清藏起来。看天色，他会在下一站下车！”  
陆逊点头表示赞同他的推断。孙权依旧皱着眉，那双瞳色比常人更深的眼睛里渐渐聚起冰冷的芒光。  
“刚刚演技不错。”陆逊冲他笑了一下，试图打破凝重的气氛。  
“……”孙权翻了个白眼，长舒一口气，“幸好在家没少陪我妈看乡村爱情，再多说一句我就暴露了。”  
天知道电光火石那瞬间他想了多少种解决办法，最后选了最怂的一个——假装东北大汉带媳妇儿偷渡出境。现在世道正乱，政府为了控制丧尸病毒扩散，每个地区的出入关卡比以往更严格，因此耍小手段偷偷出境的人不少，这些雇佣兵在边境遇到过不少这种情况。多亏了陆逊手指修长纤细，在白种人眼里的确像一双女人的手，也多亏了他俩是一对真恋人，手指上戴着戒指，否则两个健壮的年轻男人在这种时候出现在这列火车上，很难不让人怀疑，何况是训练有素的雇佣兵。

天擦黑的时候，列车经过一个沿河小镇，许昭一行人果然在这里下车。  
严格来说，这还称不上一个镇，只是建筑物比较聚集的村落。此处深入亚欧大陆腹地，条件苦寒，当地人以游牧为生，小镇人烟稀少，房子三三两两地散落在旷野里。凛冬还未过去，当地的生产条件十分有限，大多人家早早结束一天的劳作，妻子趁着天没黑透，煮好奶和肉，窗台前亮一盏灯，等外出的男人回家。  
在这场因工业世界的罪恶与贪婪而爆发的灾难里，越远离那些现代社会机器的地方，反而越纯粹。  
经过了车上的意外，孙权反省了一下他和陆逊，两人走在一起确实太扎眼了，两个年轻男人，过于秀气的东方面孔，张嘴就露馅的江南口音，还有一旦行动起来就很容易被专业杀手捕捉到的矫捷身手——人总是对同类的气息格外敏感……孙权思前想后（根本没想），认为继续假装一对偷渡出境的夫妻是最好的办法。  
那么问题来了，谁来当夫谁来当妻？  
“孙仲谋，刚刚在车上情况紧急我没有跟你计较，你再让我扮女的，我要揍你了。”  
“你都说了大局为重，你不扮难不成我扮？”  
“你扮不行吗。”陆逊挑眉。  
“咱们出发前我哥叫你照顾我，这可是命令，你违抗上司，处分！”  
“我还不够照顾你么，你扮女的，就是我老婆了，以后扛行李找食物这种粗活我来干就好了，这样够照顾你了吧？再说了，公司都倒闭了，还哪来的上司。”陆逊平时话少，但不代表他能白白让孙权占了便宜。在他这个不着调的男朋友面前，说他是天下第一伶牙俐齿也不过分。  
孙权被怼得无话可说，大口深呼吸，徐徐往丹田运气，才运到一半就噗地一声，破功了。每次陆逊和他打嘴炮，一副一本正经的表情，殊不知嘴上已经被他带跑十万八千里了。他一定不知道自己每次强装镇定时，耳尖都红透了。  
孙权捏捏陆逊的耳朵，可爱。  
僵持了半天，两人最后石头剪刀布一局定胜负，天选之子孙仲谋胜出。  
陆逊：“……”  
孙权：“不用不好意思，谁能违抗命运的安排呢。”  
陆逊咬咬牙，现在就想把面前这个人揍成猪头再打包寄回S城，他自己一个人也能完成任务。  
紧接着，他看着孙权从随身箱子里取出当地妇女的长袍、腰带、首饰……一阵叮当乱响，陆逊目瞪口呆：“你……哪里搞来这些东西的。”  
“刚刚找隔壁车厢的大姐买的，你别说，还挺好看的。”  
“好看你自己穿好了！”陆逊真的要被这猪队友气死，这么环佩玎珰在路上走，别说伪装了，简直是送到许昭面前，告诉他：哥们，我在跟踪你。  
孙权也不是真傻，他就是想逗陆逊玩儿。最后两人都换上当地的长袍，他们俩身量相当，陆逊瘦一些，孙权翻出一顶雪白的毛毡帽扣到他头上，两侧垂下圆圆的小球，走路的时候一蹦一跳的。夜里气温渐渐下降，陆逊冻得鼻子通红，双眼在夜里却更亮了，像一头从雪原跑到他家里的麋鹿。  
乔装完成，孙权站直了，上下打量自己的杰作，评论：“你怪怪的。”  
“当然怪了，你来试试穿女生的袍子。”陆逊没好气。  
“不，不是那里怪。”  
“嗯？还有别的地方怪吗？”陆逊盯着他，很紧张的样子。  
“嗯，怪可爱的。”孙权羞涩一笑，已然憋大招憋了很久。  
“……闭嘴。”

许昭提着制冷箱，在雇佣兵的簇拥下进了镇上唯一一家旅馆，十分钟后，一对身材高大、饱经风霜的当地夫妻出现在旅馆门口。  
“晚上有一场暴风雪，他们走不了的，许昭极有可能把血清藏在这里，我们人手不够，不要轻举妄动，等周泰来支援我们，现在把人跟住最重要。”  
他们开了一间房，在许昭房间的拐角处，从窗户可以看见对方的房间门口。  
群山相衔处拢起彤云，西伯利亚的暴风雪咆哮着向这个宁静的村庄奔来。  
孙权坐在窗台上和孙尚香打电话。LA已经十分暖和了，女孩的声音听起来和早晨的太阳一样活泛又朝气：“二哥，你还好吗！”  
“好得不得了，我和你伯言哥在尼泊尔的雪山上看日落呢。”雪花飘进来，打着旋儿拂过孙权鼻尖。有点痒，他揉揉鼻子，望向窗外颓圮的荒原，轻笑了一声，“你不知道这里有多美，男人看了会沉默，女人看了会流泪。”  
陆逊收拾好行李，走过去推推他，要关窗。孙权躲了一下，屁股纹丝不动。陆逊一拳头捶在孙权肩膀上：“让开，一会别冻死。”  
“嘶——还上手打了！”  
“咦，怎么啦？”电话那头传来女孩的呼声。  
“没事，我今天惹了点事，你二嫂要和我算账。”孙权缩着肩膀躲开陆逊的眼刀攻击，匆忙和孙尚香道别，“香香，那个，我要惨了，没什么事我先挂了爱你么么哒。”  
电话挂断，房间再次陷入安静。陆逊彻底没了脾气，他本就是一个温和的人，只有面对这个成天插科打诨没个正经的流氓时才会被激起一点少年气性。拳头落到胸口变成了柔软的慰藉，陆逊叹了口气：“你要编到什么时候，昨天是珠峰，今天是尼泊尔，明天是不是要去穿越亚马逊雨林了？你真以为你妹妹傻？话里那么多漏洞都听不出来？”  
“仲谋。”陆逊直视他，“你不告诉尚香真相，固执地编造这些美梦，表面上是安慰她，其实是在安慰你自己。”  
不安，懊恼，迷惘。  
一觉醒来，原本的生活突然分崩离析。效忠的汉王朝变成陌生遥远的巴别塔，唯一的大哥给他最后一通电话是告诉他自己变成了丧尸，敬重的义兄把他当成什么末日救援队，语气疏离得像个陌生人。到处都是行走的怪物，残破的四肢和腐烂的血肉，呼喊逃散的人群，不知道什么时候会绷断的神经……  
只剩他了。  
“伯言。”孙权靠在陆逊肩上，声线颤抖。“我好累。”  
一只手覆上他的后脑，带着温暖熟悉的清香。“我知道。”

窗外大雪雱雱，房间里的火盆发出哔剥声。小镇在风雪里静默。  
“这一路没能看到战斗民族变的丧尸究极体你会不会失望？”陆逊说。  
“不会，我还是喜欢人类多一点。”孙权手搭在陆逊后颈上，有一搭没一搭地蹭着对方细软的头发。  
“我好想去塔希提呀……”  
“等我们拿到治疗血清就去。去他妈的丧尸，去他妈的末日，就算是孙伯符本人到我面前来，也不能再使唤我干这些狗逼差事了。”  
陆逊埋在他怀里嗤嗤地笑，揶揄道：“我们虽然没去成海岛，但爬了珠峰，今天在尼泊尔雪山看了日落，明天还要去西伯利亚坐热气球，行程还是很丰富的。”  
孙权噎了一下：“陆伯言，差不多得了啊。”  
“哈哈。”陆逊低声笑起来，温热的呼吸打在孙权胸口，鲜活的，躁动的，像要从胸膛飞出一万只蝴蝶。“我是说，不管去哪里，去干什么，只要是和你一起，我都好开心。”

大雪把小镇深深埋进天地间。年轻的恋人在雪国里相拥。  
“活着，带着世界赋予我们的裂痕去生活，固执地迎向幸福。”


End file.
